


Punishment

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nudity, Smut, more warnings to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: In the middle of a hunt a young woman with an interesting past drops in on the Winchester’s.  She has secrets and so do they, the question is can they work past them and help each other?





	1. Introductions

There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder, followed by a loud hard thud nearby. John Dean and Sam all turned their heads slightly during their fights to see a ginger red haired form curled into a tight ball on the ground. Dean could see it was a young woman curled there and he was close enough to her to hear the cry that left her lips hen she hit the ground. He quickly turned his attention back to the two red caps in front of him. They were part of a local gang that had been dealing drugs, raping, and killing people. Dean took his knife and pulled it over the cap and scalp of one of them, as it dropped to the ground dead. Dean grabbed the second one to start the same maneuver, but noticed that the two on Sam were ganging up on him. Sam was already tall, at sixteen, he was already 6’5, but he wasn’t fully filled out, and that made him a little awkward in his movements. One of the red caps had climbed up his back and was fighting him, from behind. The second one sucker-punched Sam, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. Then turned his attention to the new comer that was laying on the ground.  
“Dean! Get Sam and the girl out of here! I’ll take care of this and meet up with you later. Don’t talk to her or let her talk. We don’t know who she is yet!” John was yelling over the commotion of the fight. But Dean gave a quick nod finished his red cap then make a break for the other two Sam had been fighting. Sam was finally able to get the upper hand in the fight with the red cap on his back, and turned it around to take off the top of his head. Dean didn’t bother to take the cap off the other red cap, simply sliding past it to grab the girl. He was close enough now to notice that freckles peppered her skin everywhere, and she had on no clothes. He long red hair blanketed over her body, so therefore he hadn’t noticed before. She was panting heavily, with her eyes scrunched close in pain. Dean put his arms under her back and knees and scooped her up, then continued running.  
“Come on Sammy.” They jumped into the Impala, and Dean threw his leather jacket over her bare pale body. She was perched next to him on the bench seat of the Impala, her head leaning on his shoulder, as Sam got into the passenger seat. He finally had a chance to see the girl, as Dean started up the Impala and drove off toward their motel. She was stunning in Sam’s opinion. He long ginger red hair and freckle pelted cream skin was distinctly Irish in origin. She moaned a little and curled a little closer into Dean’s shoulder as her body was wracked with pain. Dean stepped on the gas a little harder and they made it back to the motel in record time.


	2. Questions

At some point on the short way back to the motel, the girl had fallen into a restless sleep. Her body still shook from time to time, but it wasn’t as bad. Sam went and opened the door, and Dean picked her up and brought her to the tub in the bathroom. He laid her down there and Sam covered her with a thin blanket from the closet.  
“She has a fever, Dean.” Sam said, his hand on her forehead as he looked at his brother.  
“Sam, leave her alone, this could be a trick if she is some kind of monster or witch. Dad’ll be back soon, he’ll know what to do.” Dean left the room, but Sam wasn’t ready to blindly follow dad like Dean did. He got a cool wet cloth from the bathroom sink and laid it over her forehead. He grabbed a second one and ran it over her shoulders and collar. He noticed a red scar under the left side of her collarbone, and examined it briefly, so he could investigate it later. It looked like two overlapping V’s. He dabbed it gently and she groaned quietly in her sleep, while wincing.  
The front door to the motel slammed shut and Sam heard both locks clicking. He jumped up away from the girl as he knew that his dad would be pissed to find him in here with her, however he was not fast enough to get out of the bathroom, without his dad nearly bumping into him. John looked at Sam then to the girl in the tub.  
“Don’t get attached Sam, if she’s not a monster, then she is just another victim to be saved. Which means she has a family to get home to.” John patted his younger son on the shoulder, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sam tossed the towel he had into the kitchen sink and sat down with his laptop to start doing research on her scar. Dean was sitting on one of the beds with his headphones on, he didn’t want to hear the girl being tortured even if she was a monster.  
John walked to the girl in the tub and eyed her carefully. He noted the burn on her shoulder and her distinct heritage, then pulled the towel off her head. He noted the fever, but it wasn’t too high. Grabbing her leg, he gave her a sharp pinch to the calf. He felt how strong her legs were as she struggled against his hold, but she stilled when her eyes opened and she say him.  
“Cé atá tú agus cad ba mhaith leat?” John could tell from the accent alone that the words were Irish but he didn’t understand a single word of it.  
“Look,” John said slowly catching her eyes. “I have no idea what you said, but I’m really hoping that you speak English. Otherwise my job will get a lot more difficult.” He tried to remain clam, though her entrance was highly unusually nothing about the girl in front of him said that she was anything other than what she seemed. She contemplated his words for a moment then opened her mouth again.  
“Who are you.” Her words had a rich Irish accent however the English that she spoke was very clear.  
“My name is John Winchester. My sons and I just saved your life. Who are you and where are you from?” She was still panting heavily and John saw that she was still in pain but trying to hide it.  
“Failenn. I don’t remember what happened.” She said slightly confused.  
“You fell, and landed in the middle of a fight that we were fighting, we carried you out of there. You are safe now.” John felt fairly certain that she wasn’t a monster. If she was she would have done something by now. Failenn, looked at him for a moment, then seemed to decide something.  
“If you rescued me, then I owe you something. And seeing as I have nothing.” Her words started to stumble a little bit, as if this reply was something that she thought she was supposed to do but didn’t want to. She pulled the blanket off of herself, revealing her pale freckled skin, and closed her emerald green eyes. Tears trickled down her cheeks as John looked at her. He sighed slowly as he realized that she was offering herself as payment for being rescued, then shook his head and chuckled a little.  
“Failenn, You can cover yourself. We don’t need to be paid for rescuing you.” She let out a deep breath, and pulled the blanket back over. Panting again slightly. Her white skin had a pink hew to it and he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or fever. “I’m going to get you some medicine and something to wear until we can find your parents.” John stood to leave the bathroom.  
“Pardon me, sir. But my parents are both dead. I’m the ward of the midwife, in my village.” She said the words and something about it was off to John.


	3. Plans

John walked out of the bathroom, leaving Failenn still in the tub with the blanket. She was practically sobbing in relief when he left. Her history was something that he needed to know about, and the burn that was on her body was something that he was truly interested in as well.  
“You boys need to leave her alone. Don’t talk to her, don’t go into that room. I’m going to get her something to bring her fever down, then we will figure out what the plan is to do with her. Dean keep the door locked and don’t let anyone else in.” John gave Sam a significant glance, then walked out the front door of the motel. The boys heard the motor of the impala roar to life and pull out of the parking lot. Dean leaned back on the bed, he had his pistol out and was cleaning it to pass the time.  
Failenn sat in the bathtub, the tear streaks still stained her flushed cheeks, but she had managed to stop crying. She was still having trouble remembering everything that had happened to her. She had remembered breakfast that morning just fine, then everything went blank until she had hit the ground. She hadn’t paid to much attention to what was happening around her because of the pain, but then a pair of strong arms had picked her up and placed her inside a strange horseless carriage. She had woken in the room she was in currently, with the softest blanket ever covering her nude form, and an older man holding her leg. He had pinched her. She was really nervous as to what his intentions were but when he had just seemed to want to know some answers she had wanted to comply. English wasn’t her first language but she had spent some time learning English. At seventeen she didn’t think there was a boy still in her village that would have taken her, and she was worried she was going to have to move to England. Apparently learning was the right idea, cause she had the feeling that the older man was a very effective killer. When he had told her that they had rescued her, she knew that she would have to repay them. Several of the women in her village had talked about how valuable her virginity was, but they also talked about the women that needed to pay off debt, and had used sex to do so. So she made a decision that this was one of those times, and she had offered herself with a stiff lip. But he had not been interested in her offer, or in her paying him back in anyway. Relief had flooded through her entire being. She was still looking for that right person to have her babies with, and as much as the man had been kind and she owed him, he was much older and already had children of his own. As she was sitting thinking about everything that had happened in the past hour, the adrenaline had started to die down. That was when she notice the pain in her left arm. She moved and yelped in pain. Gingerly, she pressed her fingers up and down her arm until she found her elbow was the source of her pain. It must have been dislocated when she fell earlier. She stood trying to get leverage, and attempted to twist her arm, but that only caused her to cry out in pain.  
Sam decided that his dad didn’t get the end all be all say about this situation, and he needed a closer look at the scar on the girl collar. Dean was sitting with his gun cleaning it. So Sam crept toward the bathroom, hoping to not draw to much attention to himself. He reached the door, when both boys heard a squeal of pain come from behind the door. Dean jumped off the bed to head over, and Sam opened the door and rushed in. He stopped eyes wide when he notice she was standing in the tub, the blanket at her feet. Her long red hair almost made it to completely cover her rear. He freckles seemed to trail all the way down her body. Her arms, her legs she shoulders. Dean pushed past him, and Sam realized he had been starring slack jawed. Dean walked right up to her, Sam thought Dean was much to comfortable with women for his own good.  
“What happened?” Dean asked giving her a chaste once over. She seemed to struggle with the words for a while, then simply motioned to her elbow. Dean grabbed her arm gently looking it over. “It looks dislocated.” He looked into her face and with gentle words told her “Now take a deep breath. One… Two…” POP! “Three.” He finished counting after he had reset it. She whimpered but that was it. Dean gave her arm a short kiss, and smiled at her. And Sam felt anger rise up in him briefly, before he calmed himself down.  
“I told you boys to stay away from her!” John yelled at them as he slammed the door behind himself.


End file.
